More Than Allys
by Tulipsteeock
Summary: Germany says something hurtful to Italy, who decides to drop their alliance. Now it's up to Germany to save the day! Without getting murdered by Romano! GerIta fluffyness and smexyness with a dash of SpaMano on the side for flavor


So... um, this is my very first ever story here, even though I've been writing forever. I just felt the urge to post something I randomly wrote in a few days. Forgive any minor mistakes, per favor, I blame grammar check if I missed anything! Anywho, I won't bore you long~

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just fandom it

Warning~ fluffyness, smexyness, and Romano's potty mouth

* * *

A quiet stillness resounded through the office of a certain German, save for the scratching of a pen against paper. It had been a peaceful day, which confused the man. For hours he had been left alone in the silence of his office to fill the endless stack of papers that forever occupied his desk, and for the first time in a while he was making decent progress. Usually by now a certain Italian would make his presence known as loudly and chaotically as possible, calling out to the German and spouting nonsense about pasta and various things. But, whatever the reason, today he was graced with quiet, and he didn't object. With a languid stretch Ludwig glanced to the side at the clock hanging from the wall, eyes widening in mild surprise. It was nearly six in the evening. By now Feliciano should be making dinner, and a mess, in the German's kitchen. Sighing, Ludwig pushed his chair away from the desk, almost wincing at the sudden noise it made, and stood up. If he wasn't there to supervise who knew what sort of catastrophe the little Italian could create. Another olive oil fire or 'accidental' broken plate, maybe? No thank you.

" Italy?" he called out, expecting some sort of enthusiastic reply from the unusually quiet Italian. But there was none. Ludwig arched an eyebrow, now suspicious. Now that he thought about it, there was no way Feliciano could stay this quiet for longer than five minutes. Even in his sleep he made too much noise. Something was definitely wrong. Maybe he'd done something stupid and was hiding?

When he walked into the kitchen, Ludwig was even more surprised to find it unoccupied and, from what he could tell, unused. Now he was certain there was something amiss. All the pans and plates were neatly stacked, just like he'd left them. There were no pasta noodles or flour scattered across the counter. A quick search of the rest of the house turned up similar results. Everything was untouched, as if Feliciano hadn't been there at all.

Ludwig was puzzled. Had Italy actually stayed home with his brother Romano today? He'd never done that before. Was he sick? Did he get hurt? Had someone captured him? Was he with France? So many options popped up in his head, each one worse than the last. Panic was slowly rising, coupled with the dawning realization that he'd started caring way too much about the other man. He sighed. He'd never rest easy tonight if he didn't at least go to check on him. It was a bother, but there was no helping it.

* * *

It was nearing sundown, the sky had turned a shade of hazy orange mixed with swirls of autumn yellow in the horizon. But even with the sun setting it was mercilessly hot, trapped in the muggy heat of late summer. Ludwig wiped his brow, grimacing at the thin line of sweat that had formed there as he walked. Taking a car would have been easier, but any chance to get in a little extra training was even better. Though, he was careful when he reached the edge of Switzerland's property, not wanting to deal with the gun toting nation if he could avoid it. When he was out of the line of danger he relaxed again, keeping an eye out for Feliciano incase he happened to pass by. He was still having a hard time believing the Italian stayed at his own home today. After endless mornings of waking up next to auburn hair that had mysteriously appeared there in the middle of the night, and being forced to surrender his extra house key because he was too soft to say no to the pitiful expression he'd received when he'd first refused. It felt like Italy was always trying to find someway to get just a little bit closer to him. He was always there, really. His warm presence had become a reluctant constant in Ludwig's life. Even if he was loud and annoying and had a bad habit of leaving his clothes thrown all over the German's house, it was kind of nice to have someone cooking for him and keeping him company at least.

Ludwig shook his head, feeling a small pang of annoyance. Even in his own thoughts he couldn't escape Feliciano.

The Italian household came into view before very long. It was a beautiful place, but he expected no less from someone as appreciative of beauty as Feliciano. The gate opened with ease, and Ludwig made his way up the cobblestone path that bypassed the garden. Countless flowers bloomed along with a plethora of fruits and vegetables, a lot which Ludwig recognized in Feliciano's cooking. He examined it as he walked by, the sweet floral scent surrounding him. As he passed by a patch of tomatoes, he was surprised to see movement. A subtle twitch of the vine. As he looked closer, a single curl of hair poked from beneath the vines.

" Italy?" he called out, the vines giving a sudden sharp twitch. He stepped into the garden, pushing aside the growth and careful not to crush anything beneath his large boots. The curl bobbed, rising quickly as its owner stood to full height and glared from atop the tomato plants. Wait, glared? Italy didn't glare. The eyes staring heatedly at him were olive green, not auburn.

" Oi, potato bastard!"

Ah, it made sense now. Romano.

" Oh, Romano, sorry," Germany quickly apologized, uncomfortable under the other mans harsh gaze, " I thought you were Italy."

Romano's look didn't falter. It always amazed Germany how anyone related to Feliciano could be so… prickly.

" What're you doing here? What did you do to my brother, bastard? He's been sulking around all damn day whining 'oh Germany hates me, Germany doesn't wanna see me,' and it's getting on my nerves! What did you do to him potato loving bastard?"

" What?" Germany asked, honestly confused. Romano crossed his arms and bared his teeth, looking like a feral puppy.

" What, you have wurst stuck in your ears and your ass too? You heard me, and you know what you did! Just because you're a big guy doesn't mean you can make my dumb little brother cry whenever you feel like it asshole!"

Romano continued to lash out at him, throwing around obscenities and random Italian while Germany tried to sort out his confusion. Italy was moping around because he thought he hated him? He was crying? What was that about? Ludwig searched his memory, bringing about the events of yesterday.

It had been a normal day. He woke up, pushed Italy out of his bed, dressed, showered, cleaned, had breakfast with Italy, cleaned again, did paper work, trained with Italy, more paperwork, kicked Italy out, and went to bed. Oh. He'd forgotten about that.

~Yesterday~

" Germanyyyyyy…!" Italy's voice echoed from down the hall, accompanied by the patter of his bare footsteps. Ludwig sighed and set down the folder he'd been looking through for the fourth time. Some of his completed paperwork had turned up missing and he couldn't for the life of him figure out where he'd put it. He always knew where everything was, everything had a proper place. Maybe he'd just misplaced them by mistake.

" Germany! Germany, guess what?"

Italy slid to a halt in front of his door and bounded into his office, clad in an unbutton shirt and boxers as always. Oh how Ludwig wished the Italian would wear proper clothes while he was in his house.

" Yes, Italy? Vhat is it?" he asked, attempting to rub away his migraine. He probably broke something or needed the German to tie his shoes again. Something stupid.

" I made you something special, Germany~!" he beamed in his sing-song voice, hands behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Ludwig looked at him amusedly, arching an eyebrow. Italy's grin broadened as he pulled out what he was hiding. Something was drawn on collectively pieced together paper, but Ludwig didn't pay attention to what it was. He was looking at the papers.

" Italy," he said, trying to keep his voice even, " Vhere did you get that paper?"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, his smile easing a little.

" Oh, I was out of my own paper so I just borrowed some from your desk." he said casually.

" Italy!"

Feliciano flinched, shocked by the Germans sudden harsh tone. The blonde stood, towering over the little Italian who back away with a timid squeak.

" Those vere my finished vork papers!" he ground out, fist clinched at his side. Feliciano's smile fell, a look of fear replacing it.

" I-I'm sorry Germany," he said hesitantly, " I'll uh, I'll make us some pasta and it'll be all better."

" I don't vant any damn pasta!" he retorted, too angry to let the guilt of Italy's panicked face affect him, " I have had it up to here vith you! All you do is Vhine and cry and get yourself hurt and do stupid things and expect me to bail you out all the time! Vhy can't you do something right for once? Before you came here there vere no messes to clean and I actually knew vhat silence sounded like! Vhy don't you just go home and stay there! Don't bother coming back!"

He stopped, breathing slow and hard. Italy's eyes were brimming with unshed tears, his arms drawn protectively to his chest and lower lip trembling. He looked down, dropping the collage of papers from his hands. Without a word he turned and left, keeping his face down and away from Germany the entire time.

Ludwig closed his eyes, his migraine back full force. He willed it away, bending down and picking up the ruined papers he'd spent so many hours completing. He didn't even bother looking at the picture Feliciano had made him, angrily tossing it into the trash. Somewhere a door shutting could be heard. He didn't think twice on it, there was no time for guilty feelings. He had paper work to re-do.

~today~

" Oi, bastard!"

A sharp slap to the face brought Ludwig back to reality. He would have lashed back, had he not felt he deserved it. No wonder Italy hadn't come back today…

" Don't you ignore me asshole, I'm talking to you! Don't think I'm gonna let you inside so you can make Feliciano cry again, whatever you came here for forget it! And don't give me any of that apology bullshit either!" Romano fumed, his big brother instincts taking over. Ludwig rubbed his cheek absently, feeling all the guilt he'd pushed aside yesterday come flooding back. He had to get to Italy. But first he had to get past Lovino.

" Romano, if you'll just let me talk to him…"

" Oh no, no way in hell. I wouldn't let you inside my house if you were the damn pasta fairy, bastard!" he said determinedly. As Ludwig opened his mouth to say something else Lovino reached over and plucked a tomato from the vine, poising himself to throw it. Before he could, however, a strongly Latin laced voice called to them.

" Romano, where are you~? Oh Roman… oh there you are Lovi!"

Spain wound his way from the gardens thick overgrowth, walking behind Romano and leisurely wrapping his arms around the Italian mans waist with a happy smile.

" I've been looking everywhere for you mi poco tomatito~" he chirped, ignoring Lovino's attempt to get out of his grasp.

" S-shut up! I am not your little tomato! Let go!" he spat, face as red as the tomato he'd just dropped in favor of attempting to push away the Spaniard.

" Ah you're so cute when you're all embarrassed Lovi. Hola Ludwig, here to see Feli?" he questioned, just now noticing the Germans presence. Ludwig scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not at all sure what to say.

" I, vell…"

" Actually he was just on his way back home. Where he will be staying forever, if he knows what's good for him." Romano answered, narrowing his eyes at Ludwig. Antonio frowned, holding tighter to the squirming Italian.

" Aw, so soon? Why don't you stay for a while, si? We can all have dinner like one big familia, I'm sure Feli would like that!"

" No," Romano protested, " he's going home!"

" But I think he should stay. Don't be so inhospitable Lovi~" Spain smiled, nuzzling Lovino's neck playfully. He sputtered, but continued his refusal.

" I'm going to show you inhospitable!"

The fiery little nation managed to turn himself around in Antonio's arms and continued his pointless struggle full force, only succeeding in making the Spaniard chuckle and make embarrassing comments on his supposed cuteness. Ludwig watched uncomfortably, feeling like he was watching lovers in a personal moment. Which in a way he supposed he was. While Lovino was distracted, the German gratefully slipped past the two and made his way back on the pathway to the front of the house, still able to hear the curses floating through the air and Antonio's airy laughter.

The front door was unlocked, which he expected. With Lovino outside there was no need for the door to be locked, but it still worried him to know Feliciano had a habit of not locking anything. How many times had he come home with his door unlocked and searched the house a little too quickly just to be sure the Italian was okay? He wasn't sure, more than once anyway.

" Italy?" he called out, standing in the foyer and looking around. Since Italy stayed with him so much he'd barely seen the inside of the Italians home, he had no idea where to go. It was a lovely home, warm and inviting with the smell of fresh food wafting in the air. Cautiously he stepped further inside, wandering around aimlessly. He wasn't sure what he was so apprehensive about, what damage could a couple of Italians, and maybe Austria, do? It must be the guilt eating at him. How could he say such horrible things to Feliciano? The poor guy was only trying to do something nice for him, even if he did ruin his work. Honestly, he should know better than to leave anything important laying around by now. But it was too late now, he'd lost his temper and probably hurt Italy's feelings. The least he could do was apologize for his harsh words. If he could find him, that is.

It felt wrong prowling around someone else's house, opening doors at random, but Italy hadn't answered any of his bellowing calls. And so he cracked open whatever door he happened to pass, peeking cautiously inside. So far his search turned up nothing, much like it had at his own house. But he had to say he was surprised at how clean the place was, he didn't expect that from Italy, or Romano for that matter from the way Spain talked. As he ventured further the smell of food grew stronger. He'd had enough of Italy's cooking to know that smell by heart. Warm and earthy and spicy. Of course Italy would be in the kitchen. Now all he had to do was follow his nose. He made his way down the hall, orange sunlight pouring in through rows of open windows. The delicious smell eventually lead him around a corner and into the open kitchen, his boots scuffing loudly against the hard floor. And, just as he expected, there was Italy.

Feliciano's back was turned to him, his lithe frame standing in front of a wide stove with a boiling pot. The counter island behind him was filled with dishes. Ludwig couldn't help but gawk at the amount of food laid out across its surface, bowls and bowls of pasta and meat dishes just sitting there. Overtime Ludwig had noticed that cooking was a sort of outlet for the odd Italian. When he was sad, he made pasta. When he was angry, he made pasta. When he was scared, he made pasta. Afterwards, usually, he was his happy goofy self again. But something was off. He wasn't humming or singing, bobbing his head and swaying his hips like he would when he cooked. He was slightly slumped, head hanging, dull looking. It didn't look right, not on Italy. Italy was brightness and happiness and a broad smile. Something twisted in Ludwig's stomach. It was his fault for Italy's lack of luster.

" Italy?" he called out somewhat softly, not wanting to frighten the other. Feliciano barely jumped, turning his head and eventually his whole body to face Ludwig. He regarded the German with a look of confusion and surprise.

" Germany?" he said hesitantly, as if not believing his eyes, " what are you doing here? I thought… you didn't want to see me."

The sad, heart broken look on Italy's face when he said that made Ludwig think of a kicked puppy, it made him uncomfortable.

" Look, Italy I…" he stepped forward into the kitchen and Italy stepped back, his lower back hitting the edge of the counter. He gripped the wooden spoon in his hands protectively, brandishing it in front of him like a weapon. Ludwig halted his steps, confused by the sudden defensive action.

" You came here to yell at me again didn't you?" Italy accused, " I did what you told me and stayed home, so if you're here to yell at me about missing training then it's not my fault, I'm just doing what you said."

Ludwig looked at him for a full second, then shook his head and continued forward. Italy made another attempt to back away, but couldn't mold himself into the counter no matter how hard he tried. So instead, out of desperation, he grabbed the closes thing to his hands beside his precious spoon and chucked it. The canoli roll smacked Germany's forehead with a soft plop, smearing just a bit of cream where it hit. Though he was mildly annoyed at the sticky mess on his skin, he ignored it and slinked around the island to Italy side. The smaller man made a noise of fear, closing his eyes and preparing himself for a lashing or harsh scolding. But in his attempt to back away his elbow, which was exposed after he rolled his sleeves up to cook, came in contact with the still active burner behind him. He yelped in pain, springing forward into Germany out of habit.

" Ow!" he whined, gripping the burned flesh with his opposite hand while Ludwig tried to examine it.

" Idiot," the German ground out, " hold still for one second."

With surprisingly gentle hands Ludwig took Italy's injured arm and tried to pull it closer. Italy however tried to squirm away, shaking his head.

" Owwy, it hurts! Leave it alone!" he cried, tugging his arm but hissing in discomfort. Ludwig held firm, pulling him forward with ease and angling his arm to get a better look. There was a patch of red just beneath his elbow, but it looked fine. With his free hand he reached over and grabbed a clean rag laying to the side, twisting the knob to the sink and dampening it. When it was moist he pressed it to Italy's arm. The result was instantaneous, Italy let out a content little sigh at the cooling sensation and relaxed.

" There, isn't that better?" he asked. Italy nodded, looking down slightly with a small frown.

" Sorry. I can't do anything right. I can't even stay away right." he muttered sadly. It was Ludwig's turn to frown.

" Italy, listen," he started, " I vanted to come here and… apologize, for vhat I said yesterday. I lost my temper vith you and I didn't mean any of it."

He let go of Italy's elbow, allowing him to hold the cold rag himself. The Italian looked up at him slightly, gazing at Ludwig through his russet bangs.

" You came all the way to say sorry? Germany never ever says he's sorry." he said quietly.

" Vell…" Ludwig looked to the side, unable to handle Feliciano's eyes on him like that. It was true, apologizing was simply not something he did. It was a sign of weakness. But… " I am sorry. It was cruel, vhat I said to you. Vould you allow me to make it up to you somehow?"

Italy tilted his head cutely to the side, looking somewhat like his normal self as he did. He glanced to the side, nibbling the corner of his lip as he thought.

" Take me to dinner." he said finally in determined tone of voice. Germany looked at him shock.

" Excuse mich?" he questioned. He'd expected a hug or something stupid. But Italy met his eyes, nodding.

" Yes, take me to dinner. That's what I want." he repeated, no laughter or joking in his voice. He was serious, more serious than Germany thought he was capable of being.

" Vell, if that is vhat you vant…" he relented, watching in awe as Feliciano's face brightened,

" Ve bene, come back here and pick me up at seven tomorrow evening. I'll be waiting for you." Italy smiled, giving the German a light, almost hesitant hug. Ludwig returned it with the same hesitancy, still not used to the Italians touchy nature. But Italy seemed reassured even with the small touch.

" Bastard, get your dirty hands off my brother!"

Without any warning aside from Romano's voice, Italy was pulled forcefully away from Ludwig and held tightly in his own brothers embrace.

" Hey there Romano, did you finish watering the garden?" Feliciano asked, craning his head to look backwards at his brother. Romano huffed, glaring daggers at the German over Italy's head.

" what do you think you're doing, sneaking in here and harassing my brother after I told you to go home fucker!" he barked, ignoring Italy's question. The younger Italian reached up and tugged on his brothers wayward curl, making him shriek and release his hold.

" Ve, he wasn't harassing me Lovino, he was just apologizing." he said calmly as Lovino rubbed the side of his head with a pout.

" Tch, whatever." he grumbled.

" Aww, Lovino was worried about me~" Italy chirped cutely, watching Lovino flush even more.

" N-no! Don't be stupid! Bastards…"

" Eh, Italy, I had better be, uh, going." Germany said, hoping to escape before Romano went into a hissy fit and took it out on him. With a look of understanding and a small smile Italy nodded.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Germany!"

" Tomorrow? What do you mean tomorrow?" Romano questioned suspiciously. Italy laughed nervously and went back to tend the boiling pot that had until then been forgotten. While Romano continued to question his brother Ludwig slipped out of the kitchen and made his way back through the hallway, trying to remember his way back to the front door. On his way he passed a worried looking Antonio, who was opening doors much like he had been earlier.

" Eh, Germany! Have you seen Lovi, he went storming off suddenly screaming about sneaky potato heads or something?" he asked, closing the open bathroom door. Ludwig simply pointed down the hall toward the kitchen and Antonio grinned.

" Gracias amigo!" he said happily, taking off. Germany could only shake his head, exiting the home finally with thoughts of tomorrow lingering on his mind.

* * *

When the German made it back home he was tired and confused. Absently he thought about dinner, but couldn't bring himself to feel hungry. After slipping out of his shoes he made his way back to his office, looking at the half finished stack of papers. They needed to be finished, but they just didn't look appealing to him at the moment. He sighed, sitting down heavily in his office chair. It creaked in protest at the rough treatment, swiveling on its wheels. Germany paid no mind, holding his face in his hands exasperatingly. What on earth had gotten into him? He was a man of war, a soldier and a leader. He'd done much worse things than hurts someone's feeling with a few harsh words, but nothing had made him feel so guilty. Lowering his hands with a frustrated growl, he peeked over his fingertips at the trash can where the source of all this was resting. He wasn't going to look, absolutely not… is what he told himself as he stood up and walked to the waste basket. Well, just one look, maybe. He reached inside, pulling out the crumbled collage of papers. Gently, he unfolded them, turning them to look at Italy's picture. It was a portrait of himself and Italy, having pasta of course. After a few moments, a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Ludwig stood in front of his mirror, looking prime and polished in his white dress shirt as he slicked his hair neatly into place. Nervously he straightened his shirt for the hundredth time, making sure it was just right. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he ate meals with Italy practically everyday. Maybe it was the fact that being asked out to dinner felt like sort of a…date. But that was silly. Still, he regarded himself in the mirrors reflection, checking for any flaws. When he could see none, he exited the bathroom and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was approximately ten minutes until seven, and it would take him exactly seven to drive to Italy's place, so that left him with three extra.

Prussia was standing in the kitchen as Ludwig passed by, a beer in his hand as he eyed his younger brother curiously. With a swig and an arched eyebrow he called out.

" Hey west~ vhat's with the get-up? Are you going to a bar without your awesome big brother?"

" Nein," Germany replied, turning around, " I'm… I'm going out vith Italy tonight." he admitted, embarrassed at being caught by Gilbert. The albino's face broke into a wide grin, his red eyes gleaming.

" Haha! It's about time! I knew mien baby bruder would get into little Italy's pants one day!" he cheered, grinning at Germany's red face.

" I-It's not like that! Ve're only going to dinner! I'm leaving…" he turned quickly, Prussia's cackling laughter following him out of the door.

" Oi West~ make your bruder proud! And use protection! Heh-heh."

By the time he reached his car Germany was sure the heat in his face would make him spontaneously combust on the spot. It was just a simple dinner, nothing like… that. But, as his hand reached for the door, a thought came to him. He turned to Gilbert, who was still cackling at the front door.

" Hey, Gilbert…" he called, getting the older ex-nations attention, " I need a favor."

As the final button of the black shirt was slid into place Italy sighed, fussing with his hair and collar one last time before giving up on taming either. He fidgeted in his seat on the couch, waiting for the door bell or a knock or something to signal Germany's arrival. If he decided to show up that is. Romano's pacing figure could be occasionally seen, muttering curses under his breath and gnawing on a ripe tomato.

" You can't be serious, letting that potato loving bastard take you out after he made you come running home in such a state. You have your phone, si? Don't let him try anything, or I swear I'll come down there and cut off his balls with a potato peeler! Are you sure you don't want me to cancel and come with you?" he ranted, stopping in front of Feliciano. The younger Italian gave his brother a patient smile.

" You shouldn't worry so much Romano, Germany is a really nice guy. Besides, I want you to have fun with Antonio." he said. Romano sputtered and looked away.

" It's not a date or anything, we're not doing anything! Stupid…"

He left, still grumbling under his breath. Italy only smiled. His brother sure was a silly guy.

The door bell chimed and Italy was up on his feet instantly, bounding toward it. He opened the door, smiling up at Ludwig. The German looked down at him, clearing his throat.

" Uh, gutt evening Italy. Are you ready?" he asked. Italy nodded, stepping out into the lukewarm summer evening and closing the door soundly behind him.

" Ve, ready and hungry." he said, following Germany to his car. He thought absently on how handsome the strict man looked in his dress attire, use to seeing him in military garb. But Ludwig was the kind of man who looked good in whatever he wore, be it a uniform or maids dress. Not that he'd ever worn a maids dress but the thought made Italy giggle a little.

When they were in the car, Italy on the passengers side, Germany looked at him unsurely.

" So, vhere did you vant to go?" he asked. Italy folded his hands in his lap, leaning back into his seat.

" I know a really nice place. Just drive, I'll tell you where to go."

* * *

To Germany's surprise, Italy didn't lead them to an Italian style restaurant for pasta, but instead a elegant Chinese place. He looked at the Italian in confusion, and Italy returned the look with a sheepish smile.

" I… thought you might want something besides pasta. I know I cook it all the time." he said. Germany nodded, but said nothing. Though a little change was nice from time to time, he loved Italy's cooking. Not that he'd ever tell him that. They exited the vehicle and Germany allowed the Italian to lead them inside. He had to admit, it did smell fantastic, he hadn't eaten today and he was famished. Without Italy calling him to breakfast he'd completely forgotten about it. It just didn't feel right waking up without the Italian.

" Ve, I'm so hungry." Italy whined, rubbing his stomach dramatically. Germany rolled his eyes, betting it hadn't been an hour since his last meal.

" Do you only ever think about your stomach?" he asked, feeling oddly guilty when Italy looked down, an almost shamed look on his face.

" Not all the time…" he mumbled.

They were immediately greeted by a rather familiar looking waiter, Germany wasn't sure if it was a man or women, who smiled warmly at them.

" Ni hao, table for two correct?"

" Hiya China!" Italy greeted nicely. As Germany took a better look sure enough it was China himself holding their menu's.

" Ai ya!" China squeaked, pressing his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and looking around, " not so loud! I'm hiding from Japan."

" Hiding from Japan?" Ludwig repeated, looking at Italy and getting a `confused look as well. China nodded and led them to their table as he explained.

" Yes. I 'burrowed' some of his strange comics and my panda ate them, so I'm posing as a waiter here for a while. Have you ever seen Japan angry? Not a pretty sight, aru."

" Uh huh…" Ludwig said, as if what the petite Asian said made sense.

They were seated in a more or less excluded booth, given time to look over the menu and brought drinks. With the orders filled, they were finally left alone in silence.

Italy looked into his drink, stirring it with his straw while Germany tried to think of something to say. For some reason it felt so, awkward. Usually they were so care free around each other. And was it his imagination, or did Italy look a little, sad?

" Italy…?" the German started, looking into the Italians lovely hazel eyes as he looked up, " I vas just vondering, eh…"

" Yes, Germany?" Italy encouraged. Ludwig cleared his throat again, trying to find the right words to start.

" It's just, I feel you might still be upset, und, I vanted you to know I really am sorry I snapped at you." he said, apologizing for the second time just to be clear. Italy gave him a little smile.

" Germany is so nice to me, even though I should be the one apologizing, ve." he said, sipping at his glass. Before Germany could properly ask what he meant their food was brought out by a wary China who placed everything in front of them with a bow and left. The little Italian looked at his food hungrily, picking up a piece of meat delicately in his chopsticks.

" Italy that's probably still hot…" Germany warned. He was too late however, as Italy popped the food in his mouth. With a squeal he flailed and knocked his drink over to Germany, who watched it roll perfectly so that most of its contents dumped right into his lap. Perfect, just…perfect.

" Ah, hot, hot, hot!" Italy whined, fanning his tongue. With a groan Ludwig grabbed his own cup, ignoring his soggy pants for the moment. He grabbed Italy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, pressing the glass to his lips. Italy took the hint, gulping the drink down quickly to sooth his burnt tongue. With half the drink gone Ludwig took the glass back and let the Italian sink back into his seat, panting slightly.

" Idiot." he mumbled, tending to his pants with the napkins left for them. Italy squirmed guiltily in his seat.

" Oh Germany, I'm so sorry! I can't do anything right, you were right. You were right about everything."

With a heavy sigh he hung his head, handing Ludwig the napkins on his side and barely dodging the Germans half full glass in the process. Before he dropped them Ludwig grabbed his wrist and held it in place.

" Italy, I already told you I didn't mean…"

" No, you were right Germany." he said firmly, " I'm so useless. I'm always messing up and doing stupid things and messing up your work and getting into trouble and making you come save me. I know I get on your nerves, that's why I asked you to come here…"

Germany released the Italians wrist, letting him draw it back to himself.

" Vhat do you mean, Italy." he asked. Feliciano's shoulders dropped.

" I wanted to wait until dinner was over, but, I guess I might as well get it over with, ve." he mumbled slightly, " I just wanted to let you know that you won't have to worry about me anymore. It's better if I just stay out of your way, so… I'm dropping our alliance. You won't have to worry about saving me anymore. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Germany was silent for what felt like a very long time. Italy was dropping their alliance? He was leaving him? Surely he'd heard that wrong. Finally he opened his mouth, forcing the words to come out with some difficulty.

" You are, leaving the axis?"

Italy nodded his head, picking at his food slowly.

" It's for the best. You'll be able to get more done without me around."

he gave Ludwig a tiny smile, trying to keep himself together for once in his life. Across the table, Ludwig could only look at him with his mouth agape.

" I already told Japan, he came to see me this morning." Italy continued on, " he tried to make me reconsider but, I've already made up my mind. But, if it's not too much trouble Germany, can, can we still be friends?"

Italy's voice wavered slightly at the last part, but he managed to hold his smile in place. After a long silence and a heavy sigh, Germany replied.

" Italy, you really are stupid."

The smile dropped.

" I… I know I…"

" Vhat makes you think I suddenly don't vant you around?" he asked. Italy cocked his head in confusion, opening his mouth to answer before the German cut him off, " Ja, ja, you're stupid and clumsy and sometimes you annoy me endlessly. But, vell, maybe I like having you as an ally."

Feliciano looked as confused as ever, but his eyes had lit up in mild hope.

" You do?"

" You alvays cook for me, and you're alvays so happy its infectious. You make sure I don't vork too hard, even though I yell at you for interrupting me. And…" heat crept up into his cheeks. Embarrassment told him to close his mouth, but the words couldn't be stopped now. They'd been held back too long, " I like vaking up and seeing you still asleep beside me, and I don't mind coming to rescue you vhenever you've done something stupid, it makes me feel useful to someone. I like that you need me. You might be useless on the battle field, but you're my vimp, I suppose."

A tiny trace of a grin tugged at Italy's lips, tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

" Oh Germany, do you really mean that?" he asked, trying poorly to contain his glee.

" Yes, Italy."

That's all he needed. With a girlish squee of delight Italy launched himself across the table, knocking over everything in the process, and flung himself into Germany's arm. Ludwig yelped, catching the flying Italian and grimacing at the mess that had been created from the dinner he didn't even get to taste.

" Yay! Germany likes me!" he cried happily, attaching himself to Ludwig and nestling himself into the German's lap. With an exasperated sigh Ludwig smacked his hand against his forehead, the other one wrapping loosely around Feliciano.

" You are absolutely hopeless." he said with a groan. Italy didn't seem to mind, pressing himself happily against the man. It wasn't until Ludwig's stomach growled against him that he realized they were suppose to be having dinner.

" Oops, sorry Germany…" he apologized with a sheepish look backwards at the disaster behind him. The Arian man sigh, dropping his hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

" It's alright Ita-"

" Ai Ya!"

* * *

It was almost ten minutes into the car ride back before Italy spoke again.

" Ve~ I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the restaurant…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

" It's alright." Germany said patiently, not looking away from the road. China had promptly freaked out upon seeing a very happy Italian straddling the German with a ruined table in their midst. Not that Germany could blame him, it wasn't a normal image… for most people.

By the time Ludwig stopped the car in Feliciano's driveway the sun had set and night had officially fallen. He waited for the Italian to unbuckle his seat belt and get out so he could go home and sleep this odd night off, but Italy turned to him and smiled.

" Germany, would you like to come inside?" he asked nicely. Germany hesitated, Romano's angry face popping up into his mind.

" Eh, that's okay, I'd better not. It's late, and your brother did sort of ban me from the house…"

Italy giggled knowingly.

" Romano is spending the night over at Antonio's, so you don't have to worry about him. At least come in and let me make you some food and coffee, since we never got to eat."

Well, he was hungry. And coffee sounded nice too. As long as Romano wasn't there to throw anything at him, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while.

" Okay, I vill join you."

Italy threw his hands up in victory and bounded from the car, waiting for Germany to follow once he reached the door. They stepped inside together, Italy turning on the light and throwing off his shoes and shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he practically skipped toward the kitchen in his white undershirt. Germany sighed, picking up the discarded garment and folding it neatly before placing it on a nearby end table and slipping out of his own shoes. When he reached the kitchen, glad he actually remembered where it was, he wasn't surprised to see Feliciano already gathering pots and pans. It was good to see him bouncing around happily again. Ludwig rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, moving beside the Italian to help. And maybe clean a little.

The dinner was delicious, but Ludwig expected no less from Feliciano. After the dishes were washed and leftovers put away they settled down on the Italians couch with some coffee. A short, comfortable silence settled between them, only the sound of an occasional sip or soft sigh could be heard. Ludwig could feel Italy glancing at him from the corner of his eye every few seconds, but didn't comment on it. Everything felt too peaceful to speak now. Until Italy broke the silence himself.

" Ve, thank you for taking me out to dinner tonight Germany, even if we didn't get actually have dinner."

" It vas nothing. I like your cooking better anyway." he replied, making Italy turn just the slightest shade of pink at the flattery, " It vas the least I could do make it up to you."

Saying that brought something to mind, something he'd completely forgotten about. Signaling for Italy to stay put, he sat down his mug and walked out of the living area to do a quick search. If he was right there should be a box lying around somewhere. Now if only he knew where…

He spotted it, then slapped himself for missing it in the first place. It was right under the end table he'd placed Feli's shirt on. The medium sized box with a green and white bow and holes in the top he'd given to Prussia earlier to deliver. He'd planned for Italy to find it himself but since he was here, he might as well give it to him personally. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed a folded note taped to the side. He hadn't left a note with it. Curious, he plucked it off and unfolded it, immediately recognizing his brothers slanted writing.

_Dear Feli,_

_Here is a present to show you just how much I want you. _

_Good god you turn me on, I can't tell you how many nights _

_I've laid awake stroking myself and thinking about you. Every time I_

_Look at you I pop a raging boner, you just make me so hard. I can't stand _

_Not touching your cute little body any longer! So how about you come _

_Over and I'll give a piece of wurst you'll never forget! _

_Love, Germany _

Ludwig mentally face palmed as he ripped the paper to shreds, trying to control his cherry red face. Prussia was so dead when he got back home…

_ " _Ve, Germany? Where did you go?" Italy's voice rang from the living room.

" Coming!" Germany replied quickly, stuffing the shredded paper into his pocket and picking up the box with immense care.

Italy sighed, swinging his legs back and forth off the edge of the couch. When he heard Germany come back he perked up immediately, giving the box an odd look.

" What's that Germany?" he asked. Germany sat the box down gently on the couch next to the smaller man and scratched the back of his neck.

" It's a present. I asked my bruder to drop it off, I didn't think I Vould be coming home vith you."

" Ve, a present?" Italy repeated, looking like he would explode from excitement, " for me? Germany is so nice!" he squealed, pulling off the bow happily and throwing the box open. A tiny pair of dark blue eyes starred back at him from a ball of black and white puffy hair.

" One of my husky mixes gave birth recently, and I know how you are about cute animals, so I thought you Vould like one."

Italy looked at the tiny creature reaching into the box and pulling it out. It was love at first sight. With a delighted squeal Italy pressed the puppy to his chest, coddling it as it lapped happily at his cheek and yipped playfully. Germany couldn't help the slight smile on his face.

" Gahhh! I love him! So cute! I'm gonna name him Linguini!"

"… Linguini?" Germany questioned. Of course he would name it after pasta.

" I can't believe Germany would give me such a thoughtful gift." Italy grinned, patting the little dogs fur.

" Vell, it reminded me a lot of you actually. It vas the runt of the litter, and its tail curls just like that hair of yours."

" Oh Germany." Feliciano sighed happily. Placing the box back on the floor he laid Linguini back in the little nest of blankets, making sure he was comfortable. When he was sure he'd be okay he turned back to Ludwig. Hesitantly, he placed one of his hands over Germanys. Ludwig looked down at their hands, but made no move to pull away. Feli's skin was surprisingly warm, and he had such soft hands. Nothing like the calloused ones of Germany, hardened from years of war and hard work.

" Would you, come to bed with me?"

Ludwig blinked once. Twice.

" V-Vhat?"

Italy smiled unsurely, looking down at his lap.

" That's what you're supposed to do with someone you like, right?" he asked somewhat nervously, " go out to dinner with them and then let them take you to bed?"

" Italy," Ludwig said slowly, " you do know vhat going to bed vith someone means, ja?"

Italy tilted his head, squeezing Germany's hand slightly.

" I know a little. It's something you do with someone special you really like, and I really like Germany. Does, Germany not like me that way?"

There was a brief silence. Did he? Ludwig had never thought about it. Sure, Feliciano was an attractive man but Ludwig only ever thought of them as friends. Would it be okay to be more?

" I… I do like you Italy." he said after considering it. He couldn't exactly pin point why, but what he felt toward the cowardly Italian did reach past simple friendship. The smaller man didn't squeal and throw himself on Ludwig like he thought he would though. Instead he gave the German a serene, touchingly happy expression and raised his other hand until it rested on the back of Ludwig's head, pulling himself upwards tentatively. Their lips brushed just barely, and when Ludwig didn't push him away he continued, pressing them together fully. The Germans lips were a little chapped and rigid against him, and the breath from his nose tickled, but Feliciano couldn't remember a more wonderful feeling in his life. It felt familiar almost, but the nostalgia was quickly forgotten. It took Ludwig a moment to relax, but finally his shoulders went lax and he slid his arm around the Italians waist and pulled him close. They were still against one another, adjusting to the feeling of another humans touch. It had been a long time for Ludwig, and a first for Feliciano. The kiss didn't deepen any further and they pulled away slowly, but only because air was getting scarce.

" So, will you…?" Italy asked again, the question hanging in the air like a bomb. Ludwig licked his lips.

" Are you absolutely sure that's vhat you vant, Italy?" he wanted to be sure. Feliciano nodded and took both of Ludwig's hands in his own, pulling him to his feet.

" Yes, I want to show Germany how special he is to me."

Ludwig managed a decent smile at that, pressing a soft kiss to Italy's forehead.

" You're just so sweet Italy."

" Feliciano. We might as well be on a personal level, Ludwig." he corrected. The barest trace of a shiver slid down Ludwig's spine hearing his real name from Feliciano.

" Alright, Feliciano."

With a gleeful laugh Feli led Ludwig through the house, taking him to what he guessed was his bedroom. God he hoped it wasn't Romano's. Letting go of the Germans hands Feliciano opened to door, pulling him inside and kicking it close. It was dark inside, even with the curtains open and a faint glow of moonlight seeping in. The Italian continued to pull him until they reached the side of a canopied bed. With deft hands he reached out and switched on the lamp at the bedside table. Light flooded the room dimly, just enough to see properly. Feliciano sat on the bed, patting the space next to him invitingly. Ludwig took the hint and sat down, waiting patiently as Feli turned his body to face him, sitting on one leg with the other hanging over the side. With a nervous sigh, he leaned forward again. Ludwig met him halfway, putting one arm at Feliciano's side to support his weight as their lips met again. It was a hesitant kiss like the last, but deepened much quicker. Something warm and wet ran across Feli's bottom lip and he opened his mouth experimentally, surprised when Ludwig's tongue came in contact with his own. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. The taste of coffee mingled with alfredo flooded him, he was sure he tasted similarly. For a while he let Ludwig explore his mouth, jumping in mild surprise when he felt a hand slither up the leg that wasn't folded underneath him. It stopped just above his thigh, squeezing a little. Ludwig had barely touched him and already he was getting warm. He wanted to make Ludwig feel good too, so he pressed harder into the kiss. Teeth clacked clumsily together and Ludwig pulled back with a quiet chuckle, making the Italian flush.

" I've never done this before, you aren't allowed to laugh at me." he pouted.

" I Vould never laugh at you Feli," Ludwig said, adjusting himself so he was also facing the other, " I just didn't expect you to be so eager."

He slinked his arms around the smaller mans waist, pulling him forward until he was settle comfortably in his lap. There was a bit of wiggling before Feli gave him a casual smile.

" I have no idea what I'm doing."

" Ja, I know." Ludwig answered, " for now just let me take the lead. If anything makes you uncomfortable or you don't vant to continue just say so."

Feli nodded, touched by Ludwig's kindness. They shared another kiss, lips meshing slowly and getting familiar with the territory. This one was brief, however, as Ludwig's lips began to stray. They brushed along his jaw, up to his ear and finally down to his neck where they nipped and sucked a tender pink trail. Feliciano squirmed, bringing his hands to rest on Germany shoulders.

" That feels nice…" he sighed, tipping his head back so Ludwig could move easier. He was momentarily surprised when a pair of slightly rough hands slipped beneath the thin fabric of his shirt and caressed his sides, pulling the garment upwards and breaking their contact for a moment to discard it. Feli couldn't help the nervousness that suddenly washed over him. He'd been shirtless, even pantless, in front of the man several times, but this was different. Those times Ludwig was looking hungrily over him like he was now.

" You look amazing Feli." Ludwig mumbled, sensing the others bashfulness. It was true though, the span of unmarked, sun kissed skin that was illuminated to him in the dim light was gorgeous. He knelt down, again grazing the soft flesh around his neck with his tongue and teeth while his fingers teased little pink buds to hardness. Feliciano gripped his shoulder just a little tighter, letting out the softest of moans. A particularly hard bite did make him squeal though, and Ludwig lapped at it apologetically.

" Ve, Ludwig? Can I, take off yours too…?" the Italian asked, bringing one hand to brush against the buttons of his dress shirt. Ludwig nodded encouragingly, leaning up to make it easier. Feliciano needed no further invitation, popping them open one by one with slightly shaking fingers. When the last was free the Arian man shrugged it free from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, not caring to fold his clothes for once. He was magnificent, shaped from hard work and rigorous training. Feliciano could barely contain his excitement. He wrapped his arms around the Germans neck, pulling their upper halves together with a content sigh.

" Mmn, ti amo Ludwig." he whispered affectionately. Ludwig flushed, but returned the loving gesture and holding him close.

" Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." he returned, running his fingers through soft russet tresses. Feli practically purred as his scalp was rubbed, until the Germans hands accidentally brushed the wayward curl poking from the side of his head.

" Gaah!" he cried, bucking his hips harshly into the other man and catching him off guard. Ludwig gasped, looking down at the trembling Italian in surprise.

" Vhat the…?"

" D-don't touch that!" he whimpered, clinging to Ludwig.

" Don't touch vhat?"

" My curl…" Italy mumbled, pressing his face into Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig continued to look at him, thoroughly confused.

"… Vhy not?" he questioned, turning his gaze to the strange hair. Italy looked up at him, embarrassed.

" I-it's my, my…" he leaned up and whispered into Ludwig's ear, " erogenous zone."

Ludwig was surprised. Both at the new information and the fact that Italy knew what that word meant. But his look of confusion was soon replaced by a subtle devilish one.

" Oh, is it? I Vould never had guessed." he mused teasingly, running his fingers across the hair. Feliciano shivered, gasping loudly when Ludwig took hold of it and tugged. He bucked his hips again, desperate for some sort of friction. With each pull on his curl his hips jutted forward, effectively dry humping against him as Ludwig set a steady pace.

" L-Ludwig, don't!" he whined, " Don't tease me l-like that."

After a few more pleas Ludwig took pity on him and released the curl, letting the petit man slump against him. He didn't want to throw his little Italian over the edge before the real fun even started, and plus, Feli's rocking and panting in his ear was starting to get to him.

" Lay back Feli." he instructed, giving him a moment to catch his breath before he slid off his lap and lay back against the pillows. Ludwig shifted, pushing Feliciano's legs apart enough so he could situate himself between them and dive in for a searing kiss. Feli responded with just as much passion, pulling Ludwig down to him and moaning shamelessly as his mouth was invaded. Ludwig made a mental note to pay more attention to that curl if this is what it did to his spacey Italian. In the midst of their kiss Ludwig pressed his groin into Feliciano's thigh, making the others breath hitch a little. They separated, panting ever so slightly, and Feli giggled.

" Ve, Ludwig's hard." he teased. The German smirked, cupping his hand between Feliciano's legs and palming the hardness he found there.

" And so are you mien liebe."

With a chocked sigh Feliciano threw his head back, squeezing Ludwig between his thighs. He wouldn't last long through the teasing. The German's hands caressing him just felt so good. He tried to arch his hips into that wonderful touch but Ludwig kept him in place.

" Ludwig," he said breathlessly, " please, I can't take much more."

" Falling apart already?" the man teased, even as he opened the Italians trousers. Slowly, making sure Feliciano was still okay with being undressed, he slid them down his body. They slipped past his thighs, down slender legs toned from years of running away from anything and everything, and finally joined the rest of the clothes starting to pile the floor. Feliciano shivered, a combination of the chill in the air and nerves. He knew the mechanics of sex, you stick something in something else and it felt really good. He assumed Ludwig would be sticking something in his something else. Really he didn't care what Ludwig did, he would let him take care of it. He trusted him, and he was far too aroused to stop it now, even though his trembling worsened when Ludwig pulled off his underwear.

" It's okay Feli," Ludwig said comfortingly, taking the Italians small hand in his own and threading their fingers together, " I von't hurt you or laugh at you." he assured.

_ " _I know…" Feli said, trying to stop the tremor of his voice, " I'm just nervous. Can you take off your pants too? It might help."

Ludwig nodded, releasing his hand to run it up Italy's neck and cup his face. He kissed him gently, lovingly, pouring all the confused feeling and fears and unnoticed love into that kiss. It made Feliciano's head swim, but then he came crashing back to reality as the hand disappeared from his face and caressed his exposed length. He inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss. It wasn't the same when someone else touched him, it was so much more intense. Almost too intense. With a deep chuckle Ludwig released him and pulled down the zipper of his own pants, maneuvering them off as quickly as he could and chucking his boxers after. As much as he was enjoying teasing Feli, the wait was getting unbearable. It had been far too long since his last lay.

" Ve…" Feliciano whispered nervously, looking at Ludwig's impressive form, " Ludwig is so big…"

With a bit of difficulty he managed to sit himself upright, holding onto Ludwig and kissing him feverishly. Ludwig growled softly, moving his hands over Feliciano's back and down to grope at his bare ass, giving a rough squeeze that made him squeak.

" Ah, Ludwig. Can I, um, touch it?" he asked timidly, a light flush grazing his cheeks. The German gave him a peck on the cheek and chuckled.

" Ja, you can touch me Feli. That's vhat lovers do."

Flushing more at the word lovers and gulping nervously, he wrapped a tentative hand around Ludwig's prominent erection. He marveled at the feeling of it, hot and hard in his grasp. Ludwig let out a ghost of a moan, laying an open mouthed kiss on his neck encouragingly. Feeling a little bold, he dipped down until his face was hovering right above it, taking a deep breath dragging his tongue quickly against the head.

" Sheisse…" Ludwig hissed, taken by surprise at the bold move. Taking the sound of pleasure as an invitation Italy flicked his tongue over it again, going a little slower. The taste was odd, musky and a little salty, but not unbearable.

For once, Germany was having a hard time maintaining his control. He was almost done in when Feliciano took his whole head into his mouth, surrounding his cock in that delicious slick heat and looking up at him with the most innocent, lust filled eyes. As much as he hated too, he grabbed the Italian easily by his shoulders and pulled him up, breathing heavily. Feliciano gave him a perplexed look.

" Did I do that wrong?" he asked worryingly. Ludwig could only shake his head and pull him into a quick kiss, forcing him to lie back down.

" You don't have any… lubricant, do you?" he asked. Italy shook his head.

" No, but fratello might."

Germany grimaced. He was not going into Romano's room to look for lube so he could fuck his brother. That was the equivalent of a death sentence.

" Vhat about lotion?"

Feli nodded this time, pointing to the drawer on the bedside table. Ludwig reached over, fishing it out quickly and ignoring the pain from the pencil that had viciously stabbed him.

" Feli," he said, looking at the adorable creature beneath him, " this is going to hurt a lot at first. Do you really vant to go all the vay? I von't think differently of you if you vant to finish another vay." he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. Italy smiled at him.

" I want Ludwig to make love to me."

The simple, loving way he said it made Ludwig realize why he put up with the annoying man all these years. He kissed him lightly and then set to work, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lilac scented lotion. The other hand gently spread Feliciano's legs apart as far as his flexibility would allow, exposing him fully to the other man. Italy gulped, turning his face to hide it in his pillow so Ludwig wouldn't see him blush. With as much care as possible Ludwig brought the first finger to his entrance, teasing it a little before easing it in. He heard Feli suck in some air through the pillow as his muscles clenched around the intrusion.

" You have to relax Feliciano." Ludwig told him, rubbing comforting circles on his thigh with his free hand. After a few seconds the petit man relaxed, willing his body to adjust to the foreign feeling. When the muscles finally loosened Ludwig slowly moved his hand, pushing the lone finger in and out of him. He kept a steady pace until Feliciano stopped groaning and relaxed completely, letting out little content sighs here and there. The second finger took a little longer to adjust, and by the time he'd relaxed against the third it'd felt like hours had gone by. Feli silently thanked whatever god there might be that he was given such a patient and careful lover, especially on his first time. Ludwig's fingers were still rocking in and out of him at a lazy pace when he sat up on his elbows and gave the man a shaky smile.

" Ve, Ludwig I think I'm okay now."

Ludwig nodded, pulling his fingers from Feliciano's slick heat and wiping them on the sheets. They would need to be washed anyway.

" Are you ready, mien liebe?" he murmured against his ear. Feli wrapped his arms around him as if he'd fall apart if he had nothing to hold.

" Yes, take me Ludwig."

Hearing Feliciano's wanton voice breathlessly in his ear snapped the last bit of Ludwig's control. Holding one slender leg over his shoulder he thrust forward, sinking himself into the wonderful tightness of his little Italian. Only the pained gasp beneath him kept him still. Even with the careful preparation it still hurt badly. Feliciano's blunt nails were sinking harshly into the skin of his back, and though he enjoyed the pain he controlled himself.

" Are, are you okay?" he ground out, looking down at his lover. Feliciano's face was flushed, contorted in pain at taking the Germans massive length into his virgin body, and his breathing was ragged. Still, he managed a small nod.

" I'll be okay. Just, don't move." he pleaded. Ludwig waited as patiently as he could, his arms starting to tremble a little from the effort of holding himself above the little man. Finally, Feliciano let out a long, quivering breath and slid his hands to grab tightly at Ludwig's forearms.

" Okay, y-you can move now."

With a quiet sigh of relief, Ludwig drew his hips back. Feli groaned in slight pain but didn't ask him to stop, so he eased forward again. He moved slowly, keeping in mind that he was de-virginizing a young man, no matter much he wanted to pound him mercilessly into the mattress. With each move Italy made little gasps and moans, his eyes sliding shut and mouth kept open. It took less time for the pain to fade then he thought it would, soon the Italians moans grew louder and more pleasured.

" Ah, Ludwig… hah," he panted, glancing at the German lustfully, " t-that feels good…"

Ludwig growled, leaning down and attacking his bared neck with delicate nips and hard sucks, quickening his pace just slightly. The change in angle made him hit something inside the Italian that created the most wonderful reaction. Feliciano tossed his head to the side, bucking his hips upward and letting out a moan worthy of a high priced porno.

" Oh dio mio! Fuck!"

Ludwig was shocked, he'd never heard the little Italian utter a curse before. Rutting his hips into the same spot gained another loud moan.

" Hah! Ludwig, Ludwig…" Feliciano panted, chanting Ludwig's name like a prayer. It tumbled from his lips passionately, Germany couldn't get enough. Now that the Italian felt no pain Ludwig showed him no mercy, gripping his hips firmly and pounding into his lithe body like it was the only thing keeping him alive. His eyes came across the abandoned curl bouncing against Italy's head as his body rocked back and forth. Leaning on his elbows Ludwig grabbed it roughly, pulling and stroking the hair. With a violent shudder Feliciano gripped the sheets beneath him in handfuls, his legs tightening almost painfully around Ludwig's solid body. He was so close, oh so close. He could feel it burning in his lower body, tightening and building. All it took was Germany's voice, hot and heavy in his ear, to make him unwind.

" Gott Feli, cum for mich."

And that was his end. With a shuddering cry he clawed the abused sheets and came, panting harshly and riding out the head spinning pleasure while Germany continued his assault. When the last tingles disappeared he went limp, his legs falling uselessly to the mattress. He hardly registered when Ludwig let out a long groan and slowed his hips, filling him with his own release and rolling over before he collapsed and crushed the smaller man.

They both lay quietly in their post orgasmic bliss, breathing heavily and coming down from the high. Spent and exhausted, Feliciano let out a yawn and turned his head lazily toward Ludwig, smiling.

" Thank you Ludwig, that was an amazing evening." he said sleepily. Ludwig returned the smile with an earnest one of his own.

" Ja, it vas." he said, holding out his hand. Italy gladly took the offer and curled up to the mans broad chest, his head resting in the crook of his neck. Ludwig listened to the rhythmic breathing against his ear and sighed contently, wrapping his arm loosely around his Italian lover.

" Feli?"

" Mmn?" Italy cracked open an eye.

" Vill you continue being my ally?" he asked. Italy hummed happily, running a hand over Germany's chest.

" I'd like to be more than your ally, if you would let me."

Ludwig smiled, reaching over and turning out the light.

Romano awoke in a fantastic mood that morning. A night of passionate Spanish sex always put him in a good mood. With a loud yawn he stretched, feeling a familiar pair of strong arms circle his waist and a familiar voice in his ear.

" Mmn, buenos dias mi amor." it purred, making Lovino smile.

" Morning bastard." he mumbled, getting up and gathering his clothes. Antonio watched from the bed, rolling over tiredly.

" Leaving so soon? You don't want breakfast?" he asked. Lovino gave him an apologetic look.

" I can't, Feliciano went out with the beer guzzling bastard last night, I need to go and make sure he got home alright." he said. Spain nodded, letting him leave with no further protest and a good bye kiss.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm and so alive. It only helped Romano's mood. By the time he walked through the front door there was actually a trace of a smile on his lips.

" Feliciano! I'm home! Where are you? Still asleep?" he called out. Searching for his brother. He wasn't making breakfast, he wasn't in the living room, although for some reason there was something making noise in a box he was too afraid to investigate. So, logically, he must be in the bedroom.

" Oi, fratello? Are you seriously still asleep in there?" he called out again, throwing open his brothers door, " get your lazy ass up so we can have some brea… what the FUCK!"

The image of his naked baby brother straddling the naked potato bastard was something that would haunt Romano for the rest of his life.

* * *

Aaaaand it's over!... sigh, I feel like it coulda been better

Germany: vhat the fuck vas vith that note?

Prussia: what? I was just trying to get my baby bruder laid XD

Germany: That vas a stupid thing to do and you're a stupid person

Prussia: You got laid, didn't you?

Germany:...

Tulip: yeah... I'm goin to make a sandwich now~


End file.
